


“Remember, You Have to Remember.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Baker Street - the early hours of the morning after a particularly stressful day





	“Remember, You Have to Remember.”

Neither John nor Sherlock are immune to night terrors.

Although these days John rarely struggles for survival in the sands of Afghanistan, his sub-conscious often takes him back to Bart’s, or Sherrinford, as he is forced to watch, without reprieve, his friend sacrifice his life for others.

For Sherlock, his torture at the hands of Serbians has left more than physical scars though generally it is Musgrave Hall that disturbs his dreams.

Eurus taunts him “Remember, you have to remember.”

But Sherlock cannot remember and with the rising waters Redbeard is lost to him, though the body that is recovered is John’s.

John having an insomniac spell, in the kitchen at 3 A.M. waiting for the kettle to boil hears Sherlock cry out, and then again. Immediately alert he realises it is not a soldier Sherlock requires, nor a doctor, but a friend.

He fills another mug with tea, sweetened for shock and taking both drinks, taps gently on the bedroom door. Sherlock awake, wide eyed and fretful, the nightmare still colouring reality is both relieved and embarrassed to see John.

“I’m sorry I woke you”

“You didn’t, rough night for me too”

There’s no need for further explanation, they sip their tea; John sat on the edge of the bed.

“If you like I could stay for a bit”

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
